yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Volcanic
"Volcanic" (ヴォルカニック Vorukanikku) is an archetype of FIRE Pyro monsters used by Axel Brodie in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. They are related to the "Blaze Accelerator" archetype of Spell and Trap Cards. "Volcanic Eruption" is not a "Volcanic" card because it does not have 「ヴォルカニック」 in its Japanese name. In the Italian version, the inclusion of "Volcanic Queen" seems to be implicit, because her name doesn't contain "Vulcanico". Design Appearance Most of the "Volcanic" monsters are reptilian and dinosaur-like combined with military hardware and are intended to be used with the card "Blaze Accelerator", which destroys opposing monsters by using Pyro monsters as "ammunition" by sending them from your hand to the Graveyard. Playing style The main theme of the cards is to destroy monsters with "Blaze Accelerator" while dealing effect damage with cards like "Volcanic Scattershot", "Volcanic Slicer" and "Volcanic Hammerer". Both effects are applied to the trump cards of the archetype: "Tri-Blaze Accelerator" and "Volcanic Doomfire". A big weakness of this Deck can be cards that stop destruction. Since the whole base of this Deck is destroying your opponent's field, cards like "Prime Material Dragon", "Destruction Jammer" and "Stardust Dragon" can stop this Deck in its tracks. Because of that, Side Decking cards like "Discord" can be helpful. When you want "Blaze Accelerator" or "Tri-Blaze Accelerator", you can Set "Volcanic Blaster". If your opponent attacks "Blaster" and sends it to Graveyard, you can add "Volcanic Rocket" from your Deck to the top of your Deck. When you draw it, Summon it and add "Blaze Accelerator" or "Tri-Blaze Accelerator" to your hand. "Snipe Hunter" can be used as an alternate "Blaze Accelerator". Simply discard what you would normally use for "Blaze Accelerator" for its effect. At the cost of not being a guaranteed destroy, upsides to using "Snipe Hunter" include the facts that "Gladiator Beast Heraklinos" cannot negate its Summon (while it can negate the initial activation of "Blaze Accelerator"), "Stardust Dragon" and "Prime Material Dragon" cannot negate the destroying effect, you can destroy Spell and Trap Cards as well, and you can still declare attacks after using it. When you successfully Summon "Volcanic Doomfire" you can activate "Final Attack Orders" to make all your opponent's monsters switch to Attack Position and then they will be forced to attack "Doomfire" via its effect. You can add to the burn damage by Summoning "Lava Golem" to your opponent's side of the field. This is also a good way to take out cards that could be harmful to the Deck's strategy, such as "Stardust", "Prime Material" and "Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid". If you can have "Doomfire" on the field you can activate "Ojama Trio" and "Battle Mania" in that order on your opponent's turn. The "Ojama Tokens" will be forced to attack "Doomfire" due to its effect and because they are Tokens, and are not sent to the Graveyard when destroyed by battle, the effect of "Doomfire" will not activate, thus resulting in 9000 battle damage and 900 effect damage. "Ancient Fairy Dragon" can Special Summon "Volcanic" monsters from your hand and use their effects to deal effect damage and without entering the Battle Phase. It is easy to add "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" to this type of Deck. You possibly have most of the needed Continuous Trap Cards such as: "Gravity Bind", "Backfire" and "Coffin Seller". You can use "Gravity Bind" to stall and burn using the Decks main strategy until you get the necessary 3 Traps, then send "Gravity Bind" to the Graveyard when Summoning "Uria", and you are free to attack with at least 3000 ATK. Also if you are on the ropes, and dont have the necessary Trap Cards, "Uria" is a 0 ATK Pyro monster, so it qualifies for use with "Blaze Accelerator". Recommended cards Category:TCG and OCG archetypes